Strumming on my Heart Strings
by Wolf-Knight-Angel
Summary: Honestly Yamato, you always hide behind something because of your insecurities when it's those same insecurities that are destroying you from the inside out.....Well, I'd rather them destroy me than be judged for something I can't control..love ON STANDBY
1. Same Sad Song

_Well everyone, here's a new chapter in my new story. I know it's been awhile and I'm sorely out of practice because of that. Although I have high hopes for this one and I think I've learned a lot during my hiatus, both with writing and in general. Anyway, enough about me, I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think about this introduction._

_Disclaimer: I do no, repeat, DO NOT, own Digimon, any of the original characters or anything involving that whatsoever. The plot is my own original idea and my made-up characters are also mine as well. This isn't for profit, only for entertainment purposes._

**Strumming on my Heart Strings**

"I don't know whether I should be happy or annoyed. This is happening _way_ too often to be a coincidence."

Staring over at the clock that read four-fifty nine, I groan loudly before shifting out of my plain blue covers to get ready to start the day once again. The same old boring routine that I could perform with my eyes closed if my life depended on it. It was always the same, never changing for a second. I guess I should be lucky for that but at five in the morning I could care less. I take a shower, find something to wear that usually consisted of a plain cotton shirt with some blue jeans before heading off to my kitchen to try and scrounge for something edible to eat for breakfast. In between checking to see if I had any milk left in my fridge and clearing my brain of sleep clutter, my cell phone rang in my room. One stubbed toe and a few curses later I found the object of my search and pressed the 'call' button.

"For someone who loves texting so much, you sure love calling my phone every morning." I respond groggily.

Now this may seem odd for a telephone greeting, but there's only one person I know that would call me at five in the morning on a regular basis.

"Awww Matt, is that anyway to treat someone who is only making sure their friend wakes up in the morning on time?"

"My alarm clock does just fine with that and I can wake up on my own."

"I'm guessing this means you'll be gracing us with your presence today, oh awake one?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't be late this time."

"Don't worry I'll be there on time with the others. Bye!"

"You're way too perky in the morning."

I reply before hitting the 'end' button on my phone and stuffing it into my pocket to continue my search for food. About fifteen minutes and a stomach full of cereal later, I'm slipping on my navy blue tennis shoes and heading out of my apartment door. After making sure it's locked behind me I begin to head down the concrete stairs of my apartment complex and onto the sidewalk. Checking my watch with a slight yawn, it's nearing about five-forty five as I shuffle through my jacket pocket and slip on my mp3 player. Judging by my lackluster mood and the activities planned for this lovely Saturday, I needed the music and time to relax before I met up with the rest of my friends. It isn't long before I'm waiting on a park bench, tapping my foot in time to the music and leaning my head back behind said bench.

"Youri just _had_ to insist that we meet up today to go to some stupid amusement park just because it's Saturday."

"Yes, Youri did and it's not my fault that you're such a lazy ass that rarely gets out. Come on Matt, it'll be fun and you know it."

Popping one eye open, I take in a frail looking girl with dyed, medium-length red hair and green eyes sticking her tongue out at me. Sitting up straight and ignoring the comment about my 'lazy ass', I give a small wave in greeting. Youri, at age nineteen with all of her knowledge and wisdom, still acted childish whenever she could get away with it. It showed in her youthful smile as she came to sit down next to me, wearing a short-sleeve pick shirt with a smilie face in the middle and some navy blue jeans as well. She also had one of those annoying animal backpacks slung around her left shoulder. Knowing her, she probably brought it just to tick me off since she knew I hated the things. Catching the glare I was shooting towards said panda bear pack, she merely rolled her eyes and muttered 'boys' with disdain under her breath before taking out her cell phone and checking the time.

"Jennifer and Allen better not be goofing off. I want to get there before the crowds get big."

"Is that why you insisted we all wake up at five in the morning just to get there as _soon_ as the park opens at seven-thirty?" I reply with a groan. Mornings were not my best friend at all.

"You act as if we're going to a funeral or something Matt. Half of this is for you, ya know. We all know you would only roam about in your apartment, maybe get some fresh air for the day and then go to bed and that my friend is a horrible way to spend a Saturday in _my_ book."

"Glad I have a life of my own and can do whatever I please with it."

Despite coming out a tad bit more cold than I had meant it to be, Youri took it in stride and didn't get offended. She was used to this kind of behavior and barely looked up from the remark, merely staring down at her cell phone's screen idly. She was probably texting the others to hurry up. Allen was supposed to be driving us to the park since he was the only one with a car. His _baby_, as he referred to it whenever we were around his pride and joy. I didn't see much in the car; it worked well, got us from point A to point B and didn't look half bad for a used car. Then again he was going to school to work on cars so that was probably it.

"_Honk!!"_

Jumping nearly three feet out of my skin, I saw the amused look on Allen's face while Jennifer was scolding him from the passenger seat. Speak of the devil. Standing up and heading to get in the back, I ignored the look Youri was sending my way as well, grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat.

"Asshole." I reply, slamming the door behind me and staring out the window, waiting to be driven to my doom.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention if we kept calling your name and you wouldn't answer?"

Allen, another blond like me with blue eyes, had dressed for the occasion in black slacks and a t-shirt with a matching jacket over that. He had a bigger build than me since he liked to work out sometimes in his spare time. It wasn't by much, but with him towering me by about four inches it sure seemed that way.

"Will you just hurry up and drive this damn thing so I can get this over with?"

"Aaawww, did wittle Matty get scared 'cause the car go beep beep?"

"I will get out of this car this instant if you keep that up Youri.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I was just kidding, but we did try calling you."

Letting out another sigh and throwing my hands up in defeat. I knew it was all in good fun but that still didn't mean I was pissed as a smirk crossed my features. I heard Jennifer's voice in front on my side and in my defense.

"That was still mean Allen. You shouldn't tease Matt like that."

Jennifer or Jenny, as we liked to call her, had dark black hair that reached to about her shoulders. She had dark skin to match, a mole on her right cheek and red framed glasses. While not quite as tall as me, she was still taller than Youri. Luckily she wasn't as outspoken as Youri and was probably the most polite one of our little group. A welcome breath of fresh air in my opinion when my insanity level rose to the maximum hanging around the other two for way too long.

"Hello, theme park, opens in an hour, let's go!!" Youri bellowed, obviously impatient and already on her natural sugar high.

"Okay Youri, calm down. Everyone buckle up and we'll go." We all did so and we were heading through the city streets in a matter of minutes. It wasn't long before we were hitting the highway and the lines in the road started blurring together. That was the last thing I remember as I lost consciousness on our little road trip, the sounds of the radio lulling me to sleep.

_And that's it for my little introduction. If it's too short I apologize for that seeing as this project came to me on a whim and like I said before I'm out of practice. In any case, constructive criticism is appreciated and greatly accepted. Flames are not. Reviews are also a kind gesture that I don't mind and hopefully you've enjoyed this so far. Until next time take care everyone._


	2. Getting nowhere fast

_Hey, I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten about this story, I swear. I recently went to a funeral and was gone for about a week and a half so that's what held this up. I actually had the plot for this chapter up in my head and ready to be written. The only tough part was I didn't know whether Tai and Yama should have known each other before or not. Looking into the future, either one will shift the story in a different direction. Luckily I decided thanks to Tai's help_

_Tai: Go me! _

_Yes Tai, you rock. Which did I decide with? Well, you'll have to read to find that out. So without further ado, here's the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Digimon, any of the original characters or anything involving that whatsoever. The plot is my own original idea and my made-up characters are also mine as well. This isn't for profit, only for entertainment purposes. Also, because I missed it last time, this is boy+boy romance. Don't like, don't read or flame me with your opinion of the matter or in general. Constructive criticism is accepted though, as well as gold stars; they're shiny. _

_((Ok, now the chapter. ))_

"………………" _- talking_

_………………- thinking_

Despite my awakening a few hours later, I learned that I was not dreaming this whole plot up. In reality it felt more like stepping into a nightmare as Allen pulled into the lot of parking space littered with cars of different sizes, shapes and hues. The frown on my face only deepened as the car got into the pattern of playing musical chairs with the other cars, trying to find the spot that matched two criteria: It was close enough to the park for fast travel and easy enough to remember where it is you parked at once you were ready to leave.

"Oh look, there's one Allen."

"Thanks Jen, I see it."

"Hurry, hurry Allen, before someone else steals it."

"Relax Youri, I'm driving as fast as legally possible."

In a matter of minutes we were outside the gates of Hell, I mean, the amusement park and already in line to get our tickets. Typical warm sunny day? Check. Lots of families with their kids? Another check. A happy-go-lucky Youri? Present and accounted for. Speaking of which, I tuned my brain in to listen to what kind of plans she had in store for us today.

"I brought my digital camera with me so we can all take photos. As soon as we get in, I'm going on the biggest, tallest ride I can find."

"That sounds like fun, but me and Jenny want to go hit up the games and shops."

"Ok then, I don't mind splitting up since we all have our cell phones," Noticing my bored demeanor, Youri decided to question my activities for the day. "and what about you Yama? Heading over to the go karts?"

"I was actually thinking of finding a quiet corner to take a nap in."

"This is a pretty expensive place to take a nap in Matt, seeing as it cost us all fifty dollars to get in."

Well, she had me there. Since I was stuck here I might as well try and enjoy myself as we all paid for our group discount tickets and walked through the gates.

"Fine, I'll be at the go karts and if you need me, I'll be on my cell."

"Perfect, so I'll meet up with you guys at around noon to get some lunch. Until then, later!"

"Well, there she goes." I replied with empty sarcasm as we all watched her race towards whatever death-defying roller coaster she could get her hands on.

"That's Youri for you. I don't think there's anything else she loves more than amusement parks."

"You said it Jen, that girl has too much energy sometimes. Well, like she said Matt, we'll meet you at twelve. Later."

With Jennifer and Allen heading off to who knows where, that left me at the entrance before I turned and started walking in a random direction and getting lost in the crowds. Taking a glance towards one of the many clocks in the place, the time read nine o' five. I had about three hours of time left to kill and most would be trying to find my way around the place while others laughed, joked and otherwise enjoyed themselves. I stuck out like the wrong piece to a jigsaw puzzle. I just didn't like being around a lot of people when it wasn't necessary and had Youri not had that best friend effect on me, I wouldn't have been here at all. I was here though, so I decided to stop complaining for the rest of the day and just enjoy myself. No sooner had I declared this vow to myself, I realized I was standing near the line for the go karts. By some strange whim of luck, I had managed to find the bloody thing without directions. Getting in the surprisingly short line, (the go karts to me seemed like the only thing worth coming to an amusement park for) I watched the current batch of drivers zip around the track. Nobody was really competing, seeing as there was a mix of children old enough to ride, teenagers, and adults present in the vehicles. This warranted an understanding to the smart group of people, in my book, who had decided to find entertainment _not_ flying through the air.

"Hey Taichi, let's hit the go karts for a couple of laps. The line isn't long."

"Alright, save us a spot over in line while we throw our drinks away."

Wait, did someone just say Taichi? No, it couldn't be. Maybe they're referring to someone completely different. I mean, there's lots of guys with the name 'Taichi', right? There's no way it could be the same guy from school….

Taking a sideways glance backwards, my eyes nearly jumped out of my skull as they caught sight of that unruly mess of a hairstyle that belonged to someone I hadn't expected to see. Not today and definitely not here. Presently Tai, or Taichi Yagami as it's likely written on his birth certificate, had his back turned as he walked away towards a trashcan with what was likely the rest of his group, one of which was heading over in my direction. My throat began to tighten as I watched his retreating form before I began hatching my escape plan. Get as far away from the area as possible. The other boy clearly hadn't seen me yet which made that seem like all the more likely I would get away without being spotted as I jumped out of line and started passing through the crowd.

Damn, why is he here? It's bad enough Youri drags me out here to this amusement park and now I run into…..

"Hey, Yamato, wait up!"

…._him_?! Crap, he saw me.

Whipping my head around in slight annoyance, I see the spiky-haired youth jogging over to me to catch up (why I'm not running at this moment, I have no clue) in his midnight black jeans and bright orange shirt. It isn't long before his presence is upon me.

"Hey Yamato, what are you doing here? I really didn't expect you to be here at an amusement park."

"Yeah, I'm just hanging out with some friends for the day, that's all."

Keep it cool Yamato. Just make small talk and he'll go away.

"Oh, I see. Well me and my friends were about to hit the go karts, did you want to join us?"

"No thanks, I was just about to head to the food court to grab a bite to eat." This is totally untrue since I just got here, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Are you sure Yamato? I mean if you wanted to wait we could join you afterwards."

"No, it's alright. I'll go by myself."

"Oh, okay. You're not still mad about that kiss I gave you, are you? I should've asked you before I tried to do anything. Sorry."

"You sound so nonchalant about it as if it was a small thing."

I didn't like that look he as giving me. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face as if he hadn't a care in the world, even though he had committed a serious crime.

"Soooo, I take it you're still upset?"

"Still upset? Of course I'm still upset; you fucking kissed me and then acted like nothing was wrong!"

By the time I had gotten that sentence out of my mouth, my face was surely red from anger and embarrassment as the memory of that day flashed into my mind. That and I had yelled loud enough for quite a few park goers to hear me as they turned towards our conversation.

"Am I supposed to be upset or something? I kissed you because I like you Yamato. I wanted to tell you how I felt that day, but I got nervous and just kissed you. Afterwards you ran off."

"Of course I did. Are you listening to anything you're saying right now?!"

"Why are you so uptight? I said I was sorry. Next time I promise I'll ask first."

_Next time_? This creep really thinks he's going to get a chance to kiss me again?!

"There won't be a next time. Just stay away from me you freak!"

I was gone before he could utter another word from his mouth, bolting from the go karts as fast as possible as I made my way through the crowds and lines, looking for any place under the shade where I could escape to. I finally found some peace and quiet near a metal park table underneath a tree. It was mostly quiet and deserted, suiting my mood right now perfectly as I pretty much collapsed into the seat, resting my head firmly ontop of the cool surface.

"Great, this place really is Hell on Earth now. Why did he have to show up here?"

I felt slightly dizzy and I could feel a headache creeping just underneath my skull as I tried to drown out the nearby sounds of the amusement park. Giving up five minutes later, I sought help from my mp3 player in my pocket and let my eyes sink shut on that table until I lost consciousness once again.

_And chapter two is complete. Like I said before, I'm so sorry it took so long to upload as I am experiencing life difficulties. ' I'll try to get working on chapter three sooner so I can get that up quickly, but in the meantime, reviews are very welcome. On a last note, I know Yamato is being "difficult" right now, but I'll be sure to explain everything in the later chapters, I promise. Anyway, I'll see you all later._


	3. Going and going and going

Me: *walks into the office with a black eye and a broken arm*

Tai and Matt: Holy %$!, what happened to you?

Me: Oh this? Nothing much. It took me a little longer to update this story than I had anticipated. ^_^'

Tai: Wait, so the reviewer's did this to you for not posting sooner?

Me: Oh heavens no………………..I did ^^' My best friend, who shall not be named for (my) safety, always says that I beat myself up too much over little things. In any case I think the people have waited long enough for this. They're here to see you…….and maybe Yama.

Matt: Hey!

Me: Yes, you're right Matt; we've dragged on long enough. Tai hit the lights and post the disclaimer!

_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own Digimon, any of the original characters or anything involving them whatsoever. The plot is my own original idea and my made-up characters are also mine as well. This isn't for profit, only for entertainment purposes. Also, because I missed it last time, this is boy+boy romance. Don't like, don't read or flame me with your opinion of the matter or in general. Constructive criticism is accepted though, as well as gold stars; they're shiny ^_^_

_((Ok, now the chapter. ))_

"………………" _- talking_

'………………'- thinking

"Uuuugh, where am I? And more importantly, which truck just hit me."

The first thing I noticed was that my body felt heavy and sluggish, not to mention sore and stiff in a couple of places. It only took me a couple of seconds later to remember that that's what happens when you fall asleep on a metal park bench in the middle of the afternoon. Wiping any bits of 'sleep dust' out of my eyes and rising to my feet, I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time. It read ten forty-five in the top corner followed by an envelope icon right next to it. Deciding to see what Youri wanted to text, seeing as she's the _only_ likely candidate to text me, I opened up my inbox while walking off in a random direction. Of course I made sure it wasn't toward the go karts before I departed my resting ground.

"Hmm, she sent this at around ten-thirty so that wasn't too long ago."

_Dear lazy ass,_

_Evry 1 is going 2 meet up at the food court 11 instead of 12. Forgot breakfast. Need 2 eat somthing as well as make sure u don't get n e skinnier. Don't b l8. ^_^_

"I'm going to kill that girl one day."

I remind myself grumpily, not at all impressed with my new nickname or her chat lingo. She knew it ticked me off when she sent messages like that. In any case I stuffed my phone back into my pocket before looking for the nearest sign or map in an effort to find food. It had been awhile since that bowl of cereal and I needed at least a small snack myself. Catching a glance at the nearest park guide and noticing that I wasn't too far away from the food court at all, seeing as it was conveniently placed in the middle of the park, I made my way over to it in a hurry. As a matter of fact, it wasn't long before I could spot the rest of my group already standing in line before I joined them, managing to scare the piss out of Tyson in the process. Allen was roaring his head off with laughter while I earned a playful smack on the arm for my actions, making me join Allen in the laughter.

"Yeah, ha ha smart ass. Where the hell have you been and why is your forehead red?"

That comment snapped me awake as I felt around my forehead and remembered my little nap earlier.

"Oh, nothing much I took a nap after I left the go karts."

"I swear Yamato, you could beat a bear in a hibernation contest if you really wanted to."

"Thanks, now what are you guys going to eat? I'm starved."

"Man Tai, I hope you didn't pick up your driving skills here, you totally suck at bumper cars."

'There is no fucking way that could be who I think it is.'

That was all I could think in my brain as I heard that sentence whiz by my ear. Ever have those moments where you hear the theme from 'Jaws' pop into your head? This is one of those for me. Turning to glance just over my shoulder, I could see that Taichi kid and his friends coming over here towards the food court as I curse under my breath.

"Ummm, hey guys, why don't I go get us a table and wait while you all order. Just get me a cheeseburger and fries."

"Alright Matt, we'll bring the food once we're done. Signal when you see us."

"Will do Jen, oh and don't forget to get me a soda too. Any kind will do."

Giving them a quick wave and taking off towards the seating area, I started scouting for the best place for our group to sit at. I passed by lots of other groups; either parents with their children or other groups of kids our age. It didn't surprise me since it was close to noon anyhow. Spotting a table big enough for us and then some, I sat on one of the ends of the table to wait. I was just starting to get lost in my thoughts again before someone decided to snap me out of them.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Sorry but this table is res…..what?! You again? What are you doing here Taichi?"

"Oh, I'm actually looking for a table for me and my friends to sit at. I noticed you over here and thought you might have wanted some company? Hey, are you ok? Your hands are shaking and your face is really red."

'Calm down Yamato, calm down. Mauling this guy in front of little children is bound to put you in the crazy house……as well as talking to yourself.'

"Actually, I kinda do mind. After that little scene you pulled earlier, I really don't want to be seen anywhere near you for the rest of the day."

"………………..how about tomorrow then?"

I gave an annoying sound that seemed more like a growl than anything else until I heard my savior just over the crowd.

"Hey Yamato, chill out and sit down. I got your hamburger right here so you don't have to eat that poor defenseless kid."

Despite her annoying remark, I couldn't help that smile that instantly assaulted my face when I heard Tyson's voice at work and turned to greet her and the others. Only it wasn't just the normal band of teenagers I was so accustomed to hanging around. There were three other boys that looked a little familiar. As they got closer and I looked a little bit harder to remember where I had seen them, it suddenly hit me in the face why and Taichi's wave towards them only confirmed my suspicion. They just so happened to be the same guys he was with earlier. What _perfect_ luck.

"Here ya go Yama. There's your heart attack waiting to happen with a side order of fries. Oh and these guys here are Davis, Anthony and Lance. They're friends of Taichi here, whom I'm guessing you've already met."

Yep, leave it to Tyson to be the spokesperson for everyone at the table. Speaking of which, everyone seemed to have settled down into seats at the table which left me as the only one present still standing. I only sighed and went with the flow, praising whatever force it was that had managed to keep Taichi on the _opposite_ side and end of the table. That _didn't_ however, stop him from stealing glances at me from all the way over there every now and again. I only returned glares back every so often because it's really annoying having someone constantly stare at you while you're trying to eat. Meanwhile conversation that I obviously wasn't listening to floated around my head as the groups socialized and whatnot. I was never any good at things like that so I didn't say anything. Go figure, right? It was until my left abdomen was invaded with an elbow that I decided to pay a little more attention. Tyson had done it and was looking at me with a knowing look like the damn mind reader she was.

"What? I'm pretty sure I don't have anything on my face."

"Oh nothing Yama, I was just wondering when you were going to tell us."

"Tell you what? My preference for hamburgers over hotdogs or something?"

"No, this has nothing to do with food. But since we're on the subject of _preference_, we just heard a very interesting story that happened to you at school."

"Who in the hell told you that?!"

There was no use in denying it now, especially with that disapproving look Tyson was giving me. She's one of those friends that need to know everything about a person the moment it happens or she'll feel left out or something. In any case, the whole table was focused on me now and it was really creeping me out.

"Matt, it's alright dude. We just wanted to know why you didn't tell us sooner."

'Oh great, I'm getting pity and sympathy from Allen.'

"Look, nothing happened and nothing is ever going to happen, got it? I just want you to leave me the hell alone!"

Despite my harsh comments being broadcast to everyone there, I had my gaze focused at Taichi the whole time and inwardly smiled a little at the crushed, puppydog look he had on his face afterwards. But I didn't stay there to take it in as I stood up and grabbed Tyson's keys off of the table without a second look or thought and started running towards the nearest exit I could find.


End file.
